fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
Funtime Freddy
Were you looking for Bon-Bon, Funtime Freddy's hand puppet? Not what you were looking for? See Funtime Freddy (disambiguation). Funtime Freddy is one of the antagonists of Sister Location. He is the funtime version of Freddy Fazbear. Appearance Funtime Freddy appears to be a combination of Withered and Classic Freddy with a white/violet color scheme. His head is squarish and appears to be less bulky. He has a pinkish purple snout and belly. Like the other animatronics, he has faceplates that can pop open. In his left hand he holds a microphone, similar to Circus Baby. On his right arm, the Bonnie hand puppet (which resembles Classic Bonnie and Toy Bonnie) replaces the hand. This puppet can also move on its own and attack the player. Like Funtime Foxy, Funtime Freddy has a small round speaker in the middle of his chest. He also has a black bowtie right under his chin and two black buttons on his stomach. Role in Sister Location During Night 2 while the player is resetting the system, Funtime Freddy will be in the room and moving around as the player tries to complete the reboot the system. The player can also hear him referring to his hand puppet as "Bon-Bon." On Night 3 the player will need to perform maintenance on Freddy and his puppet. However the puppet will detach itself from Freddy's arm and shy away from the player's flashlight. If the player doesn't press the button on the puppet in time, it will jumpscare the player and result in Game Over. Freddy is last seen on Night 5 when the player enters the Scooping Room. However, his endoskeleton has been removed to form Ennard, leaving his inanimate shell lying on the floor. Freddy returns in the Custom Night, in the East and West closet. If you hear him say "Bon-Bon, go get him!", the shut the door on the side he's on. If you hear him say "Get ready for a surprise!", shut the door on the opposite side he's on. If you shut the correct door in time, then you'll hear a soft 'thud' and it will be safe to open the door. If you fail to shut the door or shut the wrong door, then Bon-Bon will jumpscare you. Dialogue Freddy's Dialogue "Bon-Bon, say hi to our friends!" "BON-BON, SAY HI TO OUR FRIENDS!" "I know you're over there somewhere!" "Laughs I know you're over there somewhere." "I see you over there in the dark, c-c-come on out!" "Hey, Bon-Bon, I think that's the birthday boy over there. We should go give him a surprise!" "Well, hello again!" "Laughs Well hello again!" Jumpscare Sound WARNING! LOUD! Custom Night *"Well hello ag-gain! [Laughing] Are you R~Ready for Round Two?" *"Get Ready for a Surp-prise!" *"B~Bon-Bon go get him!" *"Hey, Bon-Bon, go g-get him!" *"Ready or N-Not, here I come!" *"Aren't you a good little boy!" *"Knock, Knock, anybody home?" *"Bon-B~Bon, let's not keep our friend waiting!" *"You can hide, here I come!" *"Singing Oh, Birthday Boy!" *"What a Party Pooper!" (This plays when you complete a Preset in the Custom Night if Funtime Freddy is active in it.) Bon-Bon Response Dialogue "Calm down and go back to sleep! No one is here!" "Shhh, go back to your stage. Everything is ok." "Everything is ok, let's go back to sleep." "Oh calm down, I think it was just a mouse!" "N-N-N-Nope, no one is here!" "Shhh! It's bedtime, let's go back to our stage!" "You must be hearing things, silly! *Giggles* *Laughter* Trivia * Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy are the only animal based animatronics within the Sister Location game (unless you count Bon-Bon as a different animatronic than Funtime Freddy). *Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy closely resemble their original Five Nights at Freddy's counterparts. *It is unknown how Funtime Freddy would work as a Springlock Suit as he has one hand occupied by Bon-Bon. *Strangely Funtime Freddy does not have the Funtime Auditorium as his main location mainly because he's under maintenance most of the nights. *The Bon-Bon puppet appears to be a separate animatronic, as it can separate from Freddy's arm. It also has a separate jumpscare and power source, as proven by how it could move after Freddy was deactivated. **The Bon-Bon puppet also resembles the Nightmare Cupcake's abilities in FNAF 4, as both can jumpscare the player separate from their larger partners. *Funtime Freddy is voiced by Kellen Goff. **His voice and words also resemble the speech patterns of the Joker from the Batman franchise. *Funtime Freddy often refers to his hand puppet as "Bon-Bon". This is a reference to the popular YouTuber Markiplier, as Mark and Fanbase started calls Toy Bonnie "Bon-Bon" in FNAF 2. *Funtime Freddy stands at a height of 6.0 ft and weighs in at 350 lbs. *In the game files, the Mascot Response Audio used to get Freddy to return to his starting position on Night 2, are labeled bon1, bon2, etc. *Funtime Freddy almost always says "(laugh) Well hello again" before his jumpscare. *Funtime Freddy's jumpscare resembles Withered Freddy's jumpscare. *Circus Baby's Pizza World & Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rentals is the first location to feature a character besides Freddy as the main mascot, that character being Circus Baby instead. *Although he is a "funtime" animatronic, he is never seen active on any of the attractions. *Funtime Freddy is the only Freddy counterpart that holds a microphone with his left hand, rather than the right. *According to the "Making of Funtime Freddy" images, Funtime Freddy had a more pinkish color, and had 4 buttons and he did not have the Bonnie Puppet. *Funtime Freddy's voice actor, Kellen Goff, has been known for appearing in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6. *A human-shaped figure can be faintly seen inside Funtime Freddy's stomach in his blueprint. **It is speculated that, taking into account the "Storage Tank" and "Voice Mimicking / Luring" features, that Funtime Freddy was specially designed to kill children without leaving behind evidence. *There is a rare yellow-eyed Funtime Freddy or Funtime Fredbear's endoskeleton that may appear in the Funtime Auditorium, replacing Funtime Foxy. His name is Yenndo and he is in custom nights. *Funtime Freddy and the Bonnie Puppet are very similar to Nightmare Chica and her cupcake from Five Nights at Freddy's 4: both have detachable characters that have separate jumpscares. *Funtime Freddy is the first animatronic in the entire series to receive a hand puppet. **Funtime Freddy may be similar to Rolfe DeWolfe from Showbiz Pizza as both wear a hand puppet with their right hand. Errors *When opening Funtime Freddy's stomach at the Parts/Service room, the right frame from his stomach clips through the lower part of his right bicep. *In Funtime Freddy's jumpscare, his hat is connected to his endoskeleton. When his faceplates are opened in Parts/Service, his hat is connected to his faceplates. *In his jumpscare, Funtime Freddy goes straight through the lowering interface. *During Funtime Freddy's jumpscare his ears visibly clip through his upper faceplates. **This error also happened to Funtime Foxy's jumpscare. Gallery FNAFSL_Funtime_Freddy_Main_Menu.png|Funtime Freddy from the main menu screen.|link=Funtime Freddy SLIcon.jpg|Funtime Freddy as the Game Mascot. SLIconLarger.jpg|Funtime Freddy from the larger IndieDB box art.|link=Funtime Freddy Funtime_Freddy_Full_Body.gif|Funtime Freddy in the trailer. BonFreddyExtras.png|Funtime Freddy as he appears in the Extras Menu Making_Funtime_Freddy.gif|Making Funtime Freddy FuntimeFreddyBETA.png|What Funtime Freddy was originally going to look like seen in the Extras Menu Closeface.png|Funtime Freddy dormant and waiting to be 'scooped'. Openface.png|Funtime Freddy after you open up his faceplates. bongon.png|Funtime Freddy after Bon-Bon has been detached in hopes of ambushing the player. Funtime_Freddy_Faceplate_Open.gif|Funtime Freddy's Face opening. Funtime_Freddy_Chestplate_Open.gif|Funtime Freddy's Chest Opening Gif funbot1.png|Yenndo the endoskeleton that can be found rarely in Funtime Auditorium. (front)|link=Yenndo funbot2.png|Yenndo the endoskeleton that can be found rarely in Funtime Auditorium. (left)|link=Yenndo funbot3.png|Yenndo the endoskeleton that can be found rarely in Funtime Auditorium. (right)|link=Yenndo FuntimeFreddySchematics.png|Funtime Freddy's Blueprint SLGameplay1.jpg|Funtime Freddy in the Breaker Room. orYs6B1.jpg|Brightened version of Freddy in the Breaker Room. SLReviewFooter-1024x431.png|Funtime Freddy's remains. Funtime Freddy Jumpscare.gif|Funtime Freddy's Jumpscare. Bon Bon.gif|Bon-Bon's Jumpscare. Funtime Freddy.gif|Side view of Funtime Freddy from the trailer. fnaf_sister_location_funtime_freddy_by_thatfnafgamer-da3czwi.jpg|Funtime Freddy in the trailer, saturated and recolored. ProjectCustom.JPG|Funtime Freddy in the second teaser for the game's Custom Night. 2307.png|Funtime Freddy in Cam 03|link=Funtime Freddy 2306.png|Funtime Freddy in Cam 04|link=Funtime Freddy Category:Animatronics Category:Animal Animatronics Category:Band Members Category:Sister Location Category:Male Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Out of Order